Rick and Morty
Unnamed characters deaths will be included. Season 1 Pilot #'Frank Palicky' - Frozen by Rick Sanchez with an ice ray and smashed to pieces. #Alien in Tube, 2 Gromflomites '- Rick pushed the tube at them, killing all three aliens. #'Gromflomite '- Eaten alive by alien tentacles. #Alien in Green Drink - Killed when Rick pushed the glass with it. #Big-Headed Alien - Run over by Rick. #Green Alien from Smoke - Born and died of old age in span of 5 seconds. #Purple Goo Alien - Rick fell on him. #'Glenn - Bled out when he was shot in the leg by Morty. #Yellow Alien Bystander - Accidentialy shot in the head by Morty with laser gun. #'Gromflomite '- Shot in the chest by Morty with laser gun. #'Gromflomite '- Shot in the head by Morty with laser gun. Lawnmower Dog # Woman on Plane (in Goldenfold's dream) - Shot by Mr. Goldenfold. (only legs shown) # 13 People on Plane (in Goldenfold's dream) - Sucked out of plane. # Creepy Little Girl (In her dream) - Decapitated by Scary Terry. # Centaur (In his dream) - Cut in half by Scary Terry. # Mrs. Pancakes (In her dream) - Cut into four pieces by Scary Terry. # Mr. Goldenfold (In his dream) - Blown up by Scary Terry. # 2 Army Soldiers (in dream) - Shot by Dog Army. Anatomy Park # 16 Tuberculosis Bacterias '- Shot by Poncho. # '''9 Tuberculosis Bacterias '- Sucked out fast when Ruben cough. # Alexander - Disintegrated as he was flying to fast out of Ruben's Body. # Ruben - Died of tubercolosis and other diseases and later explode. # '''Ruben's Gonorrhea - Blown up by Poncho. # Poncho - Fell from a high balcony after getting biten by Bubonic Plague. # Bubonic Plague Bacteria '- Fell of from high balcony along with Poncho. # Roger - Drowned when the Sphincter dam blowed. # ''Dr. Xenom Bloom - Mauled by E. Coli. # 'E. Coli Bacteria '- Head smashed by Morty. # '''2 E. Coli Bacterias '''- Pushed out of train by Morty. # '''Ruben's Hepatitis A - Eaten by Ruben's Hepatitis C. # Ruben's Hepatitis C ''- Died when Rick blown up Ruben's body. # '''11 Unhatched Tuberculosis Bacterias '- Died when Rick blown up Ruben's body. # 32 E. Coli Bacterias '- Died when Rick blown up Ruben's body. M. Night Shaym-Aliens! #'Prince Nebulon - Accidently blown himself up. #'Kevin' - Accidently blown up by Prince Nebulon. #'Cynthia' - Accidently blown up by Prince Nebulon. #'Stu' - Accidently blown up by Prince Nebulon. #'All Zygerions (At least 43) '- Accidentialy blown up by Prince Nebulon. #All Aliens on Zygerions Ship - Accidentialy blown up by Prince Nebulon. Meeseeks and Destroy # Evil Beth Clone - Melted by Morty. # Evil Jerry Clone - Melted by Morty. # Evil Summer Clone - Melted by Morty. # Mr. Meeseeks - Disintegrated after opening Jerry's jar. # Mr. Meeseeks - Disintegrated after helping Summer. # Mr. Meeseeks - Disintegrated after gelping Beth. # Dale - Bashed his head on the corner of a table and bled out. # 34 Mr. Meeseeks '- Disintegrated after seeing Jerry's mini game. # '''Last Mr. Meeseeks '- Disintegrated after seeing Jerry's short game. # '''King Jellybean - Shot by Rick and explode into green goo. Rick Potion #9 # 3 People on Highway - Died off-screen. # Fat Cop - Died off-screen. # 3 Mantis People '''- Shot by Jerry with shotgun. # '''Davin (Infected) - Beaten to death by Jerry Smith with a crowbar. # 10 Cronenbergs '- Hit by spikes on car. # '''7 Cronenbergs '- Killed by Jerry and Beth. # Rick Sanchez (Replacement Dimension) - Accidently blown up himself. # Morty Smith (Replacement Dimension) - Accidently blown up by Rick (replacement dimension). Raising Gazorpazorp # '5 Male Gazorpazorpians '- Shot by Rick # Numerous Gazorpazorpian Robots (At least 200) - Scrapped off-screen. # Bus Driver - Smashed by Morty Jr. Rixty Minutes # Man - Stabbed off-screen. # Mother - Bashed in the head off-screen. # 'Murderer '- Electrocuted on electric chair. # Unknown Man - Murdered off-screen. # 'Murderer '- Shot himself in the head with shotgun. # Mrs. Sullivan - Passed away on Weekend at Dead Cat Lady’s House II. # Tophat Jones - Stabbed by two children. # Summer Smith (C-500A) - Died when Beth get an abortion. (mentioned) # Jerry Smith (C-500A) - Shot by Rick Sanchez in deleted scene. Something Ricked This Way Comes No deaths. Close Rick-Counters of the Rick-Kind #''Rick Sanchez'' (Evil Rick's Target Dimension) - Shot in the head by Evil Rick. #The Scientist formerly known as Rick Sanchez - Killed off screen by Evil Rick. #26 Ricks Sanchez (26 Different Dimensions) - Killed off-screen by Evil Rick. #Rick Sanchez (Citadel Guard) - Burned by fire from portal. #Rick Sanchez (Citadel Guard) - Killed by swarm of mosquitoes. #Rick Sanchez (Citadel Guard) - Eaten by aien tentacles. #'4 Crab Spiders '- Killed by Rick with his bare hands. #'5 Crab Spiders '- Slain off-screen by Morties. #'Crab Spider '- Slammed by Hammerhead Morty with his head. #'''Evil Rick Sanchez - Slain by multiple Morties. Ricksy Business # FloopyDoop - Eaten by ShmoopyDoop. # 3 Small Aliens - Accidntialy drinked along with juice by party guest. # 2 Headed Alien Wolf (Testicle Monster Dimension) '- Killed by Abradolf Lincler. # '''Lucy '- Ran over by Beth's car.Category:TV Season 2 A Rickle In Time # 'Chris (Biological Gun) '- Run over by car. Mortynight Run # Mr. Meeseeks - Disintegrated in background. # Roy (video game) - Fell drom height, breaking his back. # '4 Gromflomites '- Strangled by Krombopulos Michael. # Krombopulos Michael '- Crushed by Morty with Rick's Car. # '''Gromflomite '- Cut in half by Rick's portal. # 5 Gromflomites '- Drowned and sucked into portal, which is caused by Rick. # '''4 Gromflomites '- Hit by Rick with his car. # '''2 Gear Police Officers - Crashed into giant gears. # Gear Police Officer '- Shot by Rick with green energy ball and crashed into a car. # '''Gear Police Officer '- Crashed into a car. # Gear Person - Killed when Gear Police Officer crashed into car. # 'Gear Police Officer '- Crashed into the tunnel. # 11 Gear People - Died when Gear Police Officer crashed into the tunnel, causing them to fall. # '3 Gromflomite Pilots '- Shot down by Rick. # '2 Gear Police Officers, 11 Gromflomite Pilots '''and 8 Gear People - Deaths caused by Fart. # 85 Gear People - Crushed by Big Gromflomites Ship. # Homeless Garblovian - Explode into blue goo. # '''Fart '- Disintegrated by Morty with Anti-Matter Gun. # Red Bug Alien, 9 Yellow Slimes and 6-Legged Lizard - Served as food in Blitz n' Chips. # 3 Slug Aliens - Smashed by Alien Player with hammer. # Alien Player - Decapitated by machine. Auto Erotic Assimilation # 5 Unity's Planet Citizens - Crashed inside their vehicles. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Neck snapped. # 3 Unity's Planet Citizens - Beaten to death off-screen. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Stabbed in the back off-screen with knife. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Strangled/beaten up. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Beaten to death off-screen. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Stabbed in the back with spear off-screen. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Set on fire. # Alien - Skull with blood only shown briefly. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Stabbed off-screen in the head with axe. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Beaten up to death off-screen. # Unity's Planet Citizen - Fell from flying vehicle. # Creature - Turned to dust by Rick's Death Laser. Total Rickall # 'Uncle Steve (Alien Parasite) '- Top of head blown off by Rick. # 'Cousin Nicky (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the shoulder by Rick. # 'Baby Wizard (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Morty. # 'Duck With Muscles (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the head by Morty. # 'Mrs. Refrigerator (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Beth. # 'Bear (Alien Parasite) '- Head blown off by Beth. # 'Bear-Parka Wearing Bird (Alien Parasite) '- Shot. # 'Giant Robot (Alien Parasite) '- Shot. # 'Trashcan-Wearing Creature (Alien Parasite) '- Shot. # 'Pencilvester (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Morty. # 'Frankenstein's Monster (Alien Prasite) '- Shot in the neck by Summer. # 'Sun (Alien Prasite) '- Shot in the head by Summer. # 'Mushroom Head (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the head by Summer. # 'Japanese Businessman (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Summer. # 'Fruit Hat Showgirl (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the head by Summer. # 'Elvis Impersonator (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Summer. # 'Lumberjack (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Summer. # 'Sweatband-Wearing Star (Alien Prasite) '- Shot in the head by Summer. # 'Tinkles (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Summer. # 'Hoodie-Wearing Slug, Cloud Yeti, Butterfly/Sunflower Hybrid, and Winter-Wear Turtle (Alien Parasites) '- Shot by Summer. # 'Reverse Giraffe (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Rick. # 'Astronaut (Alien Parasite) '- Shot by Rick. # 'Amish Cyborg (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the head by Rick. # 'Space Monkey (Alien Parasite) '- Shot in the head. # '''Flamingo (Alien Parasite) '''- Shot by Morty. # '''Chef (Alien Parasite) '''- Shot by Summer. # '''Photography Raptor (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Hamurai (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''William Shakesphere (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Cleoparta (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Cats (Alien Parasites) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Bearded Lady (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''British Guard (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Burglar (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Caveman (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Chowder Look-A-Like (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Easter Bunny Monkey Critter (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Girl Robot (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Girl Scout (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Harlem Globetrotter (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Headphones-Wearing Dragon (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Fox (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Unicorn (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Kaiser Wilhem II (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Lucky Cat (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''William Wallace Look-A-Like (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Mexican Man (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Mr. Peanut Look-A-Like (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Nun (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Pink Balloon Animal (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Rooster (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Scottish Warrior (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Sea Captain In Rain Gear (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Small Cowboy On Dog (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Snake In Party Hat (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Sunglasses-Wearing Strawberry (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Waka Flocka Flame Look-A-Like (Alien Parasite) '''- Murdered offscreen. # '''Mr. Beauregard (Alien Parasite) '''- Head blown off by Rick. # '''Ghost In a Jar (Alien Parasite) '''- Pulled out of his jar and shot by Rick. # '''Catfish (Alien Parasite) '''- Shot by Morty. # '''Sleepy Gary (Alien Parasite) '''- Shot by Beth. Get Schwifty The Ricks Must Be Crazy Big Trouble in Little Sanchez Interdimensional Cable 2 : Tempting Fate Look Who's Purging Now The Wedding Squanchers Season 3 The Rickshank Rickdemption Rickmancing the Stone Pickle Rick Vindicators 3 : The Return of Worldender The Whirly Dirly Conspiration Rest and Ricklaxation Tales from the Citadel Morty's Mind Blowers The ABC's of Beth The Rickchurian Mortydate Season 4 Edge of Tomorty : Rick Die Rickpeat # Jessica's Grandmother - Died off-screen. # '''3 Crystal Poachers - Shot by Rick with laser gun. # Rick Sanchez's Clone Body ''- Impaled on a rock. # '''Fascist Rick Sanchez' - Shot by Fascist Morty with handgun. # Fascist Gearhead - Accidentialy shot in the head by Fascist Morty. # Fascist Morty Smith - Sucked into the space. # Mr. Meeseeks - Sucked into the space. # Rick Sanchez's Clone Body ''- Sucked into the space. # ''Rick Sanchez's Shrimp Clone Body ''- Mauled by Fascist Shrimp Dogs. # ''Rick Sanchez's Blue Bear Clone Body ''- Rikc bashed his head against glass. # '''Bully '- Launched into the space by Morty with ball. # Bully '''- Sucked into yellow ball by Morty. # 2 Police Officers - Bodies cut to several pieces by Morty. Debatable as their heads seemed to be alive. # 13 Army Soldiers - Bodies melted by Morty with granade. # 30 Mr. Meeseeks - Disintegrated after helping Morty. # Judge's Husband - Died off-screen of unknown means. # Judge - Commited suicide off-screen. # 3 Larva Mr. Goldenfold's Grubs - Eaten alive by Wasp Morty. # Larva Mr. Goldenfold - Eaten off-screen by Wasp Family. # '''Hologram Rick - Head explode after Wasp Rick's Children flew out of his brain. The Old Man and the Seat # 3 Lizard People Ships - Set on fire off-screen. # 18 Robots Rebel - Shot off-scree. # 2 Robot Rebels - Shot by Lizard Person. # Robot Rebel - Shot off-screen. # Robot Rebel - Shot off-screen. # Delivery Drone - Face shot off by Lizard Person. # Robot Rebel - Stabbed by Lizard Person with machete. # Lizard Person '- Head stomped by Rick. # Robot Rebel - Shot by Lizard Person. # Robot Rebel - Shot in the background. # '''Lizard Person '- Impaled on piece of metal by Rick. # 'Lizard Person '- Ripped apart by Fighter Ship. # '''4 Lizard People - Shot by Rick with eyelasers. (3 on-screen, 1 off-screen) # Orange Lizard Person '- Chip part ripped from his stomach by Rick. # '''4 Lizard People '- Shot off-screen. # Tony's Wife - Died off-screen. # Alternate Universe Tony - Beaten up and thrown back to portal by Rick. Debatable # Tony - Mentioned to hit the tree. # Unknown Number of Beings - Rick mentioned that Evil Version of Tony commited several genocides. One Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty # 3 Beings - Only skeletons inside alien temple. # 50 Snakes - Fell from great height. # Alien in Tomb - Died off-screen of unknown means. Came back to life as undead. # Alien in Tomb (Undead) - Crushed by falling rubble. # Glar's Boss - Glar threw a machine at him. # Alien Car Driver - Car eaten by Truckcula's Truck. # '''Miles Knightly - Ripped apart by Mind-Controlled HeistCon Guests. # Abraham Lincoln - Head severed off-screen. (only shown briefly) # Mind-Controlled HeistCon Guest '- Pushed from great height by Rick. # HeistCon Usherette - Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # HeistCon Bodyguard - Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # '''3328 Mind-Controlled HeistCon Guest '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 'Angie Flynt (Mind-Controlled) '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 'Glar (Mind-Controlled) '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 'Truckula (Mind-Controlled) '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 'Snake Arms (Mind-Controlled) '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 'Double Microwave (Mind-Controlled) '- Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # '''Motolord (Mind-Controlled) - Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # Keycatcher (Mind-Controlled) - Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # The Shapeshiftress (Mind-Controlled) - Killed when HeistCon Building collapsed. # 7 Students - Killed by Professor Poopybutthole. # 57 000 Gramuflacks - Crushed by Heistotron's giant camera. # 2 Gramuflacks - Fell into canyon. # 39 Gramuflacks on Beach and Boat - Killed by tsunami. # 3 Gramuflacks - Killed by tsunami. # Gramuflack Farmer, 8 Gramuflack Birds, 4 Gramuflack Squirrles, Gramuflack Deer and Gramuflack Fox - Killed by tsunami. # 20 Gramuflacks - Bodies floating in space. # Entire Poplation of Gramuflack - Died when Heistotron stole their planet's core. # Pidgeon - Eaten alive by Rick. # Randotron - Destroyed. # Heistotron - Destroyed. Claw and Hoarder : Special Ricktim's Morty # Chachi - Shot in the head by Naga Alien with laser. # Martial Artist Robots '- Morty mentioned that he need to fight them. # '''Rock Golem '- Destroyed by Morty with spell. Revived moments later. # Dragon - Died of unknown means and turned into Undead Dragon. # '3 Orcs '- Shot by Summer with arrows. # '11 Orcs '- Turned into baloons by Rick and poped by Summer with arrows. # '3 Orcs '- One got turned into goo, second was disintegrated and third was turned into foot ball and kicked by Rick with magic shots. # '4 Orcs '- Shot by Summer with arrows. # 'Orc '- Disintegrated by Rick with magic shot. # 'Orc '- Turned into rocks by Rick with magic shot. # '4 Orcs '- Turned into eggs by Rick with magic shot and eggs fell, smashing themselves. # '2 Orcs '- Shot by Summer with arrows. # Dragon - Only skeleton was briefly seen. # 'Undead Dragon '- Disintegrated by Ultra Dragon's fire. # 'Ice Dragon '- Disintegrated by Ultra Dragon's fire. # 'Fire Dragon '- Disintegrated by Ultra Dragon's fire. # Unknown Dragon - Only bones on The Wizard's platform. # '''The Wizard - Disintegrated by Dragon's fire. # Rock Golem (second death) '''- Fell apart after The Wizard died. Rattlestar Ricklatica # '''Female Space Snake Astronaut '- Bashed in the head by Morty with metal piece. # Jerry's Mutated Fungus Head - Melted by acid. # '''Snake Terminator '- Shot many times by Space Snake Resistance Member with shotgun. # '4 Snake Terminators '- Blown to pieces by Rick with laser gun. # 'Snake Terminator '- Stomped by Morty. # '''2 Snake Terminators '- Blown to pieces by Beth with laser gun. # Snake Resistance Robot - Stomped by Beth. # '''5 Snake Terminators '- Blown to pieces by Beth with laser gun. # 'Snake Terminator '- Ripped in half by Rick and shot by Beth with laser gun. # 'Snake Terminator '- Biten by Rick. # 17 Billion Space Snakes - Exterminated by Snake Terminators. (mentioned) (Future) # At least 75 Space Snakes - Only skeletons briefly seen. (Future) # '19 Snake Terminators, 3 Flying Snake Terminators and 2 Giant Snake Terminators '- Destroyed on-screen and off-screen by Snake Resistance. (Future) # 2 Space Snakes - Killed off-screen. # '17 Snake Terminators '- Destroyed by Rick and Morty. # 3 Space Snakes - Killed off-screen. # 'Snake Terminator Mech Pilot '- Shot by Rick. # Space Snake Scientist - Killed off-screen by Snake Terminators. # '7 Snake Terminators '- Killed off-screen. # Space Snake Scientist - Shot by Rick. # Space Snake Scientist - Shot by Morty. # Space Snake Scientist - Shot himself in the head. # At least 34 Space Snakes (including 12 Snake Terminators) - Killed themselves. # Snake-Human Hybrid - Kicked by Jerry into plane's turbine. # '23 Space Snakes and 3 Snake Terminators '- Killed by Beth and Summer. # Space Snake Caveman - Beaten to death by Shleemypants and his friend. # '''21 Space Snakes - Killed off-screen. # 2 Billion Remaining Space Snakes from Future - Erased. # 19 Billion Space Snakes from Present Times - Erased. Total Deaths * 737 Total Individual Deaths * 492 Season 1 Deaths (+ Unknown Number of Aliens on Zygerions Spaceship) * 245 Season 2 Deaths (+ 4935 Planets) * Season 3 Deaths * 38 000 060 873 Season 4 Deaths (+ 3 Ships and Planet) Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Aliens